With continued advances in technology and manufacturing techniques, many processes which would normally be done manually have been automated. However, certain tasks or processes remain difficult to automate. For example, attaching certain brackets, such as an antenna bracket, has been done manually. Similarly, attaching an antenna to the antenna bracket would also have done manually. Such manual labor not only increases the risk of a defect in the product, but also substantially increases the cost of manufacturing the product. Accordingly, there is a need for an antenna assembly and a method for attaching an antenna which enables the automatic insertion of the antenna bracket and antenna.